


Home Verse: A Timeline

by adiwriting



Series: My Home [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: An official timeline for the Home Verse series





	Home Verse: A Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> In order to help people better orient themselves in the various on-shots and muli-chapter fics within the Home Verse, I have included a timeline of all major events. As more fics are posted, I will continue to update this timeline. 
> 
> Hope this helps!

_ (Tommy/Felicity/Oliver ages that year)  _

 

**1990** _ (4 turning 5)  _

  * December: Noah leaves Donna and Felicity. ([Abandoned](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/31577973)) 



 

**1991** _ (5 turning 6)  _

  * March 29: Felicity goes to Rebecca’s clinic with an allergic reaction and ends up fixing the clinic’s computer system. ([Kensington Clinic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/30004563)) 
  * August 15: Felicity starts at Starling Prep and meets Oliver ([The Weight on a Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13299864/chapters/30555618)) 



 

**1993** _ (7 turning 8)  _

  * March 28: Rebecca Merlyn killed 
  * April 25: Malcolm kills Rebecca’s supposed murderer and flees to Nanda Parbat 



 

**1994** _ (8 turning 9) _

  * July 16: Moira finds out she’s pregnant and Felicity spills the beans ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/27326016))



 

 **1995** _(9 turning 10)_

  * January 21: Thea born 



 

**1997** _ (11 turning 12)  _

  * February 14: Oliver gives Felicity a stuffed bear on Valentine’s Day to confess his love but chickens out. Felicity realizes she’s in love with Oliver.
  * March 10: Spring Middle School dance ([I Wanna Dance With Somebody](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/28206465)) 
  * December 31:  Tommy’s New Year’s Eve party ([Get It Right](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13236258/chapters/30330165)) 



 

**1998** _ (12 turning 13)  _

  * July 4: Oliver’s favorite picture of Felicity taken at the Glades July 4th Festival
  * December 18: Donna and Felicity evicted and forced to move back to Vegas ([My Compass](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11082414))



 

**1999** _ (13 turning 14) _

  * December 14: Felicity tells Oliver about her god awful day ([Homesick](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/31764411)) 
  * December 18: Oliver and Tommy arrested for B&E at the planetarium ([Stargazing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/30221298)) 



 

**2000** _ (14 turning 15) _

  * July 9: Oliver spends a week in Vegas with Felicity for her 15th birthday 



 

**2001** _ (15 turning 16) _

  * December 17: Oliver steals the jet to go to Vegas, missing his finals, after Felicity called him up crying the night before ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/27326016)) 



 

**2002** _ (16 turning 17) _

  * May 25: Felicity graduates early after her junior year. Oliver convinces her to attend after her father shows up ([Graduation Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/29568879)) 
  * November 10: Felicity loses her virginity ([Her First Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/29207787)) 



 

**2003** _ (17 turning 18) _

  * December 20: Oliver starts dating Laurel after they hook up at a holiday party over break



 

**2006** _ (20 turning 21) _

  * August 15: Oliver moves to Boston and starts at Harvard



 

**2007** _ (21 turning 22) _

  * March 19: Felicity starts dating Cooper. About a month later, she stops talking to Oliver. 
  * July 15: Cooper arrested for hacking the Department of Education
  * September 10: Cooper kills himself
  * September 18: Oliver kicked out of Harvard for drugs and not going to class
  * September 24: Felicity meets Oliver at the club, they get incredibly drunk, and have their first kiss ([My North Star](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11082456)) 
  * October 1: Felicity moves in with Oliver and takes the rest of the semester off for her mental health ([My North Star](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11082456)) 
  * October 12: Laurel ask Oliver to move in with her // Oliver gets drunk and asks Felicity to come with him on the Gambit ([My North Star](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11082456)) 
  * October 13: Oliver leaves on the Gambit ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/27326016)) 
  * October 15: The Gambit Sinks ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29167422)) 



 

**2008** _ (22 turning 23) _

  * April 20: Moira attempts to kill Malcolm and ends up being beaten. Thea’s life is threatened ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29167422)) 
  * May 26: Felicity moves into an apartment with Tommy in Starling City
  * June 7: Oliver and Robert’s funeral ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29167422))  
  * June 20: Moira, Tommy, and Felicity clean out Oliver’s townhouse ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29167422)) 
  * October 15: Tommy and Felicity go to Thailand for two weeks ([In The Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11465406)) 
  * December 23: Tommy helps give Felicity a makeover for work ([High Heels and Power Suits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/32227404)) 



 

**2009** _ (23 turning 24) _

  * January 5: Moira runs into Felicity at an engagement party and is shocked to find out she lives in Starling City with Tommy ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29167422)) 
  * October 12: Oliver logs into his email account and Felicity gets a ping. Tommy goes to Hong Kong
  * October 18: Felicity gets high for the first time ([Mourning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/29240694)) 



 

**2010** _ (24 turning 25) _

  * January 15: Felicity tries dating again and the guy turns out to be a jerk ([Moving On](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/29844591)) 



 

**2011** _ (25 turning 26) _

  * July 18: Tommy overdoses and finally checks into rehab. ([Rock Bottom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/32192193)) 



 

 **2012** _(26 turning 27)_

  * October 4: Oliver is rescued and calls home ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29167422)) 
  * October 10: Oliver returns home and Moira sees him for the first time ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29776836)) 
  * October 11-22: Felicity discovers Oliver’s secret and they have sex for the first time ([My Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11259471/chapters/25174200)) 
  * October 23: Robert Queen Memorial Science Center opening; Olicity first date ([Tree Houses, Confessions, and First Dates](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/30064683)) 
  * November 3-4: Digg is shot by Lawton and brought onto the team ([A Call to Arms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/30389466)) 
  * November 6: Oliver finds out about Thailand and the Infamous Scuba Diving Incident ([In The Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11465406)) 
  * November 7: Oliver arrested for being The Hood
  * November 10: Felicity gets shot when Malcolm sends somebody to execute Oliver ([The Weight on a Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13299864/chapters/30438453)) 
  * November 17: Oliver and Moira talk. Moira agrees to try more. Felicity joins them for a late night burger. ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29776836) // [Milkshakes and Baby Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/32339994)) 
  * November 29: Malcolm cuts Tommy off. Oliver meets Helena while investigating Moira’s shooting ([Sleepovers with the Roommates](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/30892743)) 
  * November 30: Oliver and Felicity make amends after his dinner with Helena ([Don’t Give Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/31151286) // [Late Night Confessions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/31218558)) 
  * December 20: Queen Christmas Party- Oliver is attacked by the Dark Archer; Walter is kidnaped; a hit gets put on Felicity ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29776836))
  * December 31: Oliver and Felicity’s first New Year’s Eve as a couple ([Get It Right](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13236258/chapters/30276753)) 



 

**2013** _ (27 turning 28) _

  * January 17: The Hood confronts Moira ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29776836))
  * January 21: Moira confesses to Oliver that she’s involved in The Undertaking ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29776836))  // Malcolm asks Tommy to close down Rebecca’s clinic ([Kensington Clinic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/30004563))
  * January 30: Tommy turns evidence of The Undertaking over to the FBI ([Everything You Know Can Change in an Instant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396564/chapters/31338390)) 
  * January 31: Thea is kidnapped by Malcolm ([A Battle of Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416290/chapters/33296751)) 
  * February 1: Tommy then Moira kidnapped by Malcolm ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29776836))
  * February 2: Felicity kidnapped by Malcolm
  * February 5: Felicity negotiates for Tommy, Thea, and Moira’s freedom ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29776836))
  * February 14: Felicity wakes up in the hospital with Moira at her side ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29776836)) 
  * February 17: Oliver and Felicity are released from the hospital and Moira finds out they are engaged ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29776836))
  * May 1: Malcolm’s trial starts ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29776836))
  * July 9: Felicity’s 28th Birthday ([Never Enough](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13686585)) 
  * August 15: Oliver and Felicity get married ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29776836))
  * October 31: Felicity discovers she’s pregnant ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29776836) // [My Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831348)) 



 

**2014** _ (28 turning 29) _

  * April 23: Moira killed by Slade ([More I Cannot Wish You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12065166/chapters/29776836)) 




End file.
